


Owl Be Here

by Bunsandpups



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4920607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunsandpups/pseuds/Bunsandpups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lightning is still touchy a year later. Hope knows what to say to calm her down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Owl Be Here

    Lightning ducked out of the way of the owl zooming overhead. Her immediate reaction was to reach for her gunblade. “Barthandalus!”

         Hope reached for her hand and placed it back at her side, looking her in the eye. “Take a deep breath, Light. He’s not here. He can’t get to us.” Hope knew how scared she would get when there was anything that reminded her of the time they spent trying to save Cocoon.

         Once her breathing slowed a little, he gave her a small smile. “See, Light? It’s got brown markings on it. My best guess is it’s related to a Saw-Whet. Barthandalus didn’t have those markings remember? He was just pure white.”

         Lightning allowed herself a moment of weakness and leaned in to Hope’s embrace. “It’s been a year, Hope. A year since we were all safe, a year since we lost Vanille and Fang, a year since my sister got back…”

         “I know, Light. But it takes time, doesn’t it? Time to adjust and grow back into your life. I mean, we can’t have the lives that we did before this war, but we can try and have our little spots of comfort, can’t we?”

         She patted his head lightly, pulling out of the hug and straightening her shirt. “We should get back to the village. It’s getting late, and I think I need to go to bed. Thank you, Hope, for being here for me.”

         “Consider it repayment for when you were there for me. What else are friends for, Light?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist making the title a terrible pun. I hope you enjoyed this anyway, though!


End file.
